


Worth It

by syren888



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 2 years after the manga, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Stablished Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TouyaxYukito oneshot, 2 years after the manga. Someone was unusually sick in the Kinomoto family. Touya assured his family that he was ok and not to worry, and when both father and sister were considering skipping work and school, his best friend arrived promising to take care of him in their absence. Touya insisted that it was a common cold but...not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagi35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagi35/gifts).



> Well, I was re-reading the manga and I came up with this story. I got stuck for a while but I finished in order to gift it to my best fried as a b-day present today March 9 so, the end notes are dedicated to her ^_^.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> No beta so, I apologize for any mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy.

** Worth It **

****

 

It was a day like any other in Tomoeda, or at least that’s what it was supposed to be. 

In the Kinomoto household, two members of said family were worriedly observing the flushed cheeks and frowning expression of the bedridden member. 

“I wonder what could have happened; it’s been years since the last time Touya-san got sick.”-Says the father, Fujitaka, with a bowl of water in his hands. 

The daughter, Sakura, had a sad expression on his face, while holding a few towels on her hands. 

‘Big brother, could it be because you…’ 

“Well, there’s only one thing we can do for now, and that is to nurse him until he feels better.” 

With that said, Fujitaka put the bowl on the bedside table, took one of the towels Sakura was holding and after soaking it enough, put it on his son’s forehead.

Touya opened his eyes at the cold contact, and with glazy eyes looked at his father. 

“Dad, you have an important lecture today…”  With a cough, he stared at his father determinedly. “D-don’t… worry about me…” 

“Nonsense Touya-san, that lecture is not so important to me that I’d risk my son’s health.” 

“It’s just a cold dad, nothing to worry about…” he argued with another coughing fit.  “…e-even the squirt can take care of it, so you should go to work. You were looking forward to this, weren’t you?” 

“Dad, I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” 

“I don’t know Sakura-san, I would feel better if… 

Fujitaka’s words were interrupted by the sound of the bell downstairs. 

“I’ll get it!” 

With that, Sakura ran down the stairs to check the door. 

“Dad…” 

“Touya-san, I don’t think that you should stay alone with just Sakura-san to take care of you.” 

“Yukito-san! Good morning!”-was heard from downstairs. 

Touya’s expression remained the same, but he stayed silent. Fujitaka noted the change in attitude and a knowing look appeared on his face. 

A knock was heard followed by a soft ‘sorry for the intrusion’, when Fujitaka indicated that it was ok to enter. 

“Good morning Kinomoto-san, I noticed that Touya was late to meet me at the usual place, so I came to check on him.”-says Yukito, with a gentle smile on his face. 

“Good morning Yukito-san, as you can see Touya-san caught a cold and he won’t be able to attend to class today.” 

Yukito looked at Touya with concern and a quick glint of sadness appeared in his eyes, before his usual kind smile appeared once again. 

“Kinomoto-san, I heard from Touya that you have an important lecture today. Knowing him, he’s been trying to make you go to work right?” 

Touya huffed and looked away from the amused smile in his friend, and hiding a small frown caused by the expression he detected earlier from him. 

“You really know big brother well Yukito-san.”-Sakura says with a smile. 

“Indeed, just know that’s what Touya-san was trying to do.”-affirms Fujitaka. 

Yukito gets closer to the bed and look at his friend in the eye. Father and daughter observe this silent communication with amused resignation. Fujitaka wave his daughter telling her silently to get ready for school, she nods and leave to get ready. 

“Kinomoto-san, go to work, I’ll take care of Touya. My classes are in the afternoon, so I have no problem staying until you or Sakura-chan comes back.” 

“Are you sure Yukito-san?” 

“I have no problems taking care of my best friend, so rest assured that I’ll make sure he’ll be feeling better when you come back.” 

“Well, are you ok with this arrangement Touya-san?” 

“Go to work Dad…” 

“I’ll take that as a yes... I’ll leave some easy food for you to eat in the kitchen. Take care Touya-san, I’ll see you both later.” 

“See you later big brother and Yukito-san!”-Could be heard from downstairs, followed by the sound of the door closing. 

A few moments later, a second sound of the door closing was heard indicating Fujitaka’s departure. 

Yukito sighs and takes Touya’s hand in his. In response, Touya tightens the hold of said hand and brings it to him, placing a gentle kiss on it. 

“Touya I… 

“Don’t start Yuki, it’s been almost two years already and I’ve told you over and over that it was my decision and I don’t regret it. “Besides…” he explained with a couple of coughs “…i- it’s just a common cold, nothing else.” 

Yukito rises his other hand and caresses the other’s face with gentle fingertips going from forehead to cheek , jaw and coming back to place a single digit on Touya’s lower lip. 

“A common cold you say, the first cold I’ve ever seen you suffer since I met you in freshman year.” 

With an exasperated sigh, Touya tugs the hand in his grasp. Not expecting that move, Yukito is taken by surprise and falls on the bed. Touya grunts and takes the opportunity to surround the gray-haired man’s waist with his arms and brings him towards him in an intimate embrace. 

Yukito raises his head and finds himself caught in deep brown eyes which would flash with specks of amber sometimes, and felt his breath catch and his heartbeat skips a few beats. 

“You’re such a worrywart Yuki.”-says Touya with a fond smile on his face.

“As your best friend, I think that I’m entitled to worry.”-says the gray-haired with a smile. 

“I think that we passed the best friend stage some time ago, don’t you think?” 

With those words, Touya slips his finger under the other’s collar shirt lapping it around a silver chain that was there and tugging it out, showing a beautiful and simple golden ring with a half-moon with wings in white gold and two small precious stones, amethyst and diamond on the moon’s tips. 

A sappy smile is the only response Touya gets, and with a grin, he tugs the chain and brings Yukito’s face closer to his. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before shortening the distance between them, until their lips were pressed in a gentle kiss. 

Touya caressed the other’s cheek and teased his lower lip to get access, which was granted after a small moan escaped Yukito’s mouth and the kiss deepened. Warmth filled them, and hands started to roam. 

Touya started placing butterfly kisses on Yukito’s jaw, going down his neck and intending to go further when he started coughing. He cursed under his breath when he felt the gray-haired going stiff but then, a bright light surrounded the room, and warm chocolate eyes were replaced with aloof silver-violet ones. 

They locked eyes for a moment, and then a smirk appeared on Touya's face. 

"Did I worry you too?" 

A scowl was the only response he received, making him laugh. 

"So stubborn..." 

This was said in a fond whisper. Touya took the other's face in his hands a brought it closer. 

"...but so endearing at the same time. That's the way you are and I hope you'll never change Yue." 

With those words and soft eyes he looked at the ring dangling from Yue's neck, this one a white gold band with the same symbol in solid gold and, topaz and white sapphire stones on the tips. 

"You should desist your foolish words and focus on my other self." 

But like all the times this conversation turned up, Touya smiled and saw right through the facade. With practiced ease, he placed his lips on Yue's forehead followed by a soft press of lips on eyes and cheeks. 

"And I've told you before that I care for both hearts and souls and I'll continue to do so. After all..." 

Lips met in a slow and gentle kiss while fingers played with silky silver strands of hair. The kiss was received with reluctance at first but then, with just the right pressure passion was ignited and small moans escaped nibbled and suckled lips answered with contented groans. 

They separated short of breath and with glazed eyes. Yue tried to hide the effect of the kiss but, it was a useless endeavor. Feeling a soft caress, silver-violet eyes lifted and were trapped in the warmth of Touya's gaze. 

"...I love my two sides of the coin." 

That was followed by a peck on Yue's nose, who with a slight blush transformed back into Yukito. 

"Touya! Stop teasing my other self." 

But the half amused, half fond look on chocolate brown eyes told another story. 

"I'm not teasing; I'm just getting my point across." -he explains with a smile and imperceptibly rosy cheeks. 

Yukito frowns and put his hand on Touya's forehead. 

"You're getting warm. I'll bring some food and medicine for you to take. Let's get you better." 

"Yes, sir." 

A peck on the lips and a shaking head with fake exasperation was Yukito's reply to his partner's playfulness. 

Touya watched him go and closed his eyes. 

"Everyone is worried over nothing; it's just a common cold..." 

Sighing, he opened his eyes and was momentarily startled before a knowing smile appeared on his face. 

"...or so it seemed." 

He extended his hand and took hold. 

"Is it that right, mom?" 

Over him the see-through image of a smiling face could be seen. With a mischievous wink the figure disappeared, leaving behind a fluffy white not so see-through feather on Touya's hand.

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> well, I spent many months trying to finish this fanfic, and it was the idea of gifting it that made finish it. So, for that reason: Happy Birthday sis :D ! I probably going to give you this the day before said birthday (on Sunday instead of Monday) but I hope you liked it anyway ^_^.


End file.
